Glorious
by bookwormxwriter
Summary: Meet 18 year old Emma Taylor who despises History and hated the movie, because she didn't think it's real. Well, Emma is wrong. She meets Robert Gould Shaw and Emma is realizing that this man meets more to the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! And a new story! I love Glory so much that I wanted to add more Robert Gould Shaw stories. I happen to love Glory for a Hero, it's added in my favorites! If you hadn't read Glory for a Hero, I DEMEND you to read it! It's that good! But anyways…here's the story. **

Chapter One: In a wrong place, wrong time

Emma Taylor is walking outside to go to school but she hates going to school so she doesn't really want to do anything. Her red hair with soft curls are being blown by the wind as her blue eyes looked around as she walked up the stairs to get in the school that she hated. "Emma!" Marty said as he smiles at Emma. "Hey," she said as she smiled a bit. She's not a morning person.

"Ready for history class?" he asked as they walked to the classroom which Emma dreads. She hated history so much. "Let's just get this over with," Emma said as she walked to class with Marty.

After history class is over for Emma, she briskly walked out because she wanted to get away from the classroom because she just saw the most boring movie ever, Glory. She was so tired that she had slept throughout the whole thing. She had missed the movie but she doesn't care since she hated history and didn't see the point of having the movie that is being made to watch. Emma doesn't believe it did happen. Emma looked around at the hallway that she's in and walks to the bathroom to do her business. Emma walked in the bathroom and looked around to see the toilet as she walked to it. She closes the stall and put her backpack down on the floor as she zipped her pants down to do her business.

Emma sighs contently as she looks straight and saw the strangest thing that had happened to her. There's writing on the wall that is so confusing. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO BACK TO THE PAST AND PROVE YOURSELF YOU ARE WORTHY.

"Why?" Emma asked, mainly to herself as she looked around the stall to make sure it's not a joke. Then suddenly there's a burst of light that nearly blinded Emma. She groaned as she lifts up her hand to shield her eyes from the light. She looked at it and saw a door that popped out of nowhere as she stands up and zipped up her pants. Emma looked around at the door then she was about to touch the doorknob but it opened on itself. Emma looked at the toilet before looking back to the door and she walked in the door without looking back.

Emma looked around as she saw the door is closing and she falls as she screamed. Emma screamed as she saw the land of green grass and…horses.

Emma closed her eyes to prepare for her immediate death.

But it never came.

Emma opened her eyes as she looked around and saw that she had landed on the ground safely and unharmed (Thankfully). Emma panted as she sat up, feeling the pain on her back as she looked around with her hand on her forehead to get rid of the headache. Emma saw and smells horse manure as she saw a bunch of people walking around with silly dresses and clothes for the men. Emma's eyebrows furrowed together in a strange way as if she thought the people are crazy to wear the clothes. But there's something familiar to Emma because she felt like she had seen it before.

"Are you alright Miss?" a man asked as Emma looked around and saw a man with blond hair with a concerned blue eyes and a blond mustache, he wears a uniform that Emma looked so familiar. Emma knew this man from somewhere but couldn't catch his name. "Yes," Emma nodded as he reached out his hand and she stands up with the help of the young handsome man. "Excuse me, but where am I?" Emma asked politely, better be nice than being rude.

"Oh, you're in Boston, ma'am," he said as if it's obvious.

Emma never went to Boston before, so she asked, quite panicking right there. "What year is it?" "It's 1862, why?" he asked, wondering why she asked all of the strange questions. _Oh no, _Emma thought as she looked around.

_I'm in BIG trouble._

"What is your name, ma'am?" he asked, quite curious about this young girl with red hair that is in front of him.

"Emma Taylor, what is yours?" Emma said as she looked back to the towering man in front of her. "Cabot Forbes, I'm on my way to meet my best friend for a party and you look like you could use something to eat." Emma gulped as she looked around, hoping that it's a dream but it's not.

"Your best friend?" Emma asked as he began walking away. "Yes," he said as he smiled and Emma followed him. "Robert Gould Shaw," Forbes said as if Emma had known him. Emma felt like she was literally going to faint. _This is real,_ Emma thought as she looked at Forbes. _Glory is real, everything that had happened is real. _Emma looked back to where they're walking and she saw a big white house and saw many people are walking in. "This is his house, Shaw House." Forbes said as he pointed at it as if Emma doesn't know what it looks like. She had seen the movie…no she doesn't. Emma wished she had seen the movie. _My God, I wished I could see the movie right now so that I know what's going on in Glory. Damn, I hope this is a dream, _Emma thought as she closed her eyes momentarily and she had hoped this is a dream.

"Are you alright?" Forbes asked with a concerned look on his face with his eyebrows furrowed together. There must be something wrong with the girl. "Hmm," Emma said as she opened her eyes and looked up to Forbes.

"Yes, just dandy." Emma said as she looked back to the house with a fake smile on her face.

_I'm in the wrong place at a wrong time._

**I'll update each chapter as I go along…and have time as well. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	2. Meet Robert

Chapter two: Meeting Robert

"So did you say this is Robert Shaw's house?" Emma asked as she looked at the handsome soldier. Cabot looked at her with the smile on his face, "Yes, are you deaf?" Cabot chuckled when he noticed Emma is blushing a bit then he opened the gate, as the chivalry is in the 18th century, he lets Emma go first.

To be honest for Emma, she's not used to have chivalry in her time because no one does them anymore. Emma walked up first and Cabot is right behind her as they walked up to the door. Emma is still amazed by the world that is changed so much for her. She thinks she's dreaming right now because it's all too real for her. Cabot knocked on the door and he turned to look at Emma to look at her clothes. Then he looked at her face to see what she looked like.

She has red hair with soft curls with the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. He had seen red haired women and they're known to be unfashioned. "Where did you come from?" he asked as they're waiting for the door to be opened. Emma was surprised because she's not expecting to talk to him at all. "Uh, I'm from…Maine!" Emma blurted out as she thought of the first place she can think of and that is so close to Massachusetts which is, Maine.

"Maine! That is a very lovely state to be," Cabot exclaimed as he raised his eyebrows and leaned forward to Emma. Emma giggled as she nodded. "Why yes, indeed," Emma agreed. The door is opened and they both looked at the old man that wears a black and white tuxedo. He's the butler. He bows down and he steps aside to let Cabot and Emma in. Once they walked in, Emma looked around at the mansion. It was so lovely and there are so many poufy dresses and handsome men all over the place that are talking and laughing. _Okay, this is so much different than in my time,_ Emma thought as she looked around once more and she stopped walking when she bumped into Cabot. He already took out two drinks and he handed it to Emma. She had no idea what's in it but she's willing to try.

_What the heck, it's a different time, might as well to blend in…_

Emma took a drink and she scrunched her eyebrows as she closed her eyes shut. "Bleh!" Emma said as she put her tongue out as she made disgusting look on her face. She hated the drink already. "Didn't like it?" Cabot asked with a smile on his face as he's trying to keep himself from laughing. "No." Emma said as she put the drink back to the tray where the butler is standing like a rock.

Emma felt so left out because everyone here wears and talks the same while Emma doesn't. So it sure does feels weird to be the only one that comes with time. Then suddenly a touch that changed everything. A touch on the shoulder made Emma turned to look at the man that had pushed her and muttered an apology before he walked out of the room.

"Didn't you hear!" a black man rushed to Cabot's side. "Robert's being colonel!" "Thomas! That's great!" Cabot laughed as he put his hand on the black man with the glasses' shoulder and they laughed a bit. "Emma, this is Thomas, my very dear friend," Cabot introduced Thomas to Emma. They shook hands. "Come, I want you to meet the colonel." Cabot said with the smile. Emma gets a feeling that she may not going to like this.

Walking outside and they saw a young man with lush of brown hair. They walked to Robert Shaw and he noticed them. "Cabot," Robert said as he nods to acknowledge his friend then he noticed the beautiful girl with the red hair and he instantly didn't like her because she's got red hair. "And who's this?" he asked while looking at Cabot. "I'm Emma Taylor sir," Emma said as she took out her hand waiting for him to shake it. Robert took it and shakes it gently. _Even now, men are being so gentle, _Emma thought as she pulls the hand away. "Ms. Taylor, pleased to meet you," Robert said with a small smile then frowned instantly. Robert and Cabot have been talking and she didn't acknowledge it.

Emma nods. She knows this isn't going to be good. "Robert!" Thomas ran out, "Is it true to be a colored regiment?" Thomas asked Robert, "So it seems," Cabot said as he smiled. "Then I'll be your first volunteer!" Thomas said with a huge grin on his face and shakes hands with the two men. Emma smiled, she knew what was going to happen but she still cannot help but smile.

"I'll join if you wish me to be," Emma added, maybe there is something for her to do here. To save Robert from his death. "Oh? And what will you do?" Robert asked as he looked at her for the first time. "I can be your assistant, Colonel," she said, she wanted to join. To prove him worthy. "There's not a place for women to be," Robert assured her gently. He didn't want a woman to be in a battle field with him. "I'm strong, I've been in battle to help out with the injured," Emma said determinedly.

Cabot and Robert looked to each other simultaneously then they looked at Thomas that is looking at Emma. "Well, okay then. You're going to be my personal assistant." Robert decided.

Emma smiled, maybe this isn't so bad after all.

And not to mention, Robert is cute.

**Hello everyone! IF you want, please check out my other fics called, Black Roses Red! Review, Message and Rate! Have a nice day! **


	3. Meet Rawlins and Thoughts

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I'm in college right now and I just finished my homework for math class and since I've got time to write…here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for!**

Chapter Three: Meet Rawlins and Thoughts.

After Thomas and the men are finished talking, Emma is looking out at the road where the horses are the main transportation. In her world, she uses cars but had seen horses only for farming and that was it but for transportation? Rare, only Amish people does. "Are you coming?" Forbes asked as he stopped walking near the door. Thomas and Colonel Shaw are waiting with him as well. Emma turned around and she still isn't used for men to be waiting for women in this time. _Man, I got to get used to this, _Emma thought as she sighed when she put her hands on her side when she began walking towards to the men.

"Where—oh there he is!" Colonel Shaw's mother found him as she walked towards him. "How are you feeling, dear?" she asked when she put her hand on his shoulder. Emma and everyone are looking at him. "I'm going to do it." Robert said, Emma smiled a bit before frowning that he didn't mention her. "And Ms. Taylor will be my assistant," Robert added as he looked at her with the blank look on his face.

_What? What did I do make you look serious? _Emma thought as she quickly hides her discomfort when Robert used his tone on her as if she's just another girl that he meets. Forbes is standing next to Emma. Emma looked back up to Forbes and he smiled back at her. She returned them.

"We'll leave tomorrow!" Robert proudly shouted across the room and everyone in the room cheered. But the butlers didn't even move, just standing there like a rock. Emma cannot help but wonder if the butlers are actually made of rocks.

"Emma, dear…where will you sleep?" Robert's mother asked as she moved to look at Emma. Emma didn't say anything because her brain isn't on so she said, "Uh…I don't know?" she did not want to sleep with other men in the house; she prefers to be alone or in the room with the ladies if they allow that.

"My dear!" Robert's mother laughed. "You're not going to sleep with my son or any of the men in the house; you'll sleep in the guest room." Robert's mother said as she pointed up to the stairs. Emma felt herself heating up and she knew she's blushing like mad because of what Robert's mother's statement does. "My name is Sarah, so please call me Sarah." Sarah said as she linked her arm around Emma's arm. Emma nodded, letting Sarah guide her throughout the house.

After the house tour is done, Emma is feeling tired as she looked up to the old fashioned clock that it is 7 pm. Surprisingly to Emma, she can read what time it is even if it's in 1800s. "Tired?" Sarah asked Emma after noticing that she couldn't stop yawning. Emma nodded, "Alright…Robert!" Sarah shouted that made Emma jumped a bit. She's a bit awoken when Robert walked in the room with his arms behind his back, looking at his mother before glancing at Emma for short. "Yes, mother?" Robert asked. "Would you be dear and take Emma to her room? She's tired." Sarah asked sweetly to Robert as if she's trying to convince him to take her out on a date. Emma looked at Sarah as if she's crazy. _Robert would never do that just because I'm a woman and he hates me from the moment he saw me, _Emma thought as she looked back to Robert, waiting patiently for him to say something. Robert stiffly nods as he looked back to Emma. He took a step aside and waits for Emma to walk to the room with Robert.

Emma looked back to Sarah, "Good night, Sarah." Emma said with the smile on her face when Sarah enveloped her hand on Emma's hand. Sarah whispered, "Be good to my son," Emma nods, understanding because Emma have a mother just like Sarah. "I will." Emma said with a smile of her own. With that, Emma walked away, following Robert to her room where she would spend the night away then wake up in the morning to be with Forbes and Robert.

"Where's the room where I will sleep in?"

"Right this way, Ms. Taylor."

"I prefer it if you call me Emma instead of Ms. Taylor," Emma said as they're walking on the stairs. Robert stopped walking a few feet away from Emma, she accidently bumped into his back. "Hey what the heck?" Emma asked confusedly as she rubbed her nose that hit the hardest. "Never ever ask me that again, Ms. Taylor." Robert hissed firmly. Robert walked away without even turning to look at Emma.

Emma didn't have anything to say, just do what he says. After all…she's his personal assistant.

"Good night," he said after he opened the door of her room where she will sleep in. Emma turned around with a smile to say thanks to Robert but he already left. Emma muttered as she walked inside of the room and she fell asleep.

The morning came early and fast for Emma to get used to. Emma woke up and Sarah helped Emma find right clothes for her to travel to the camp where the regiments will stay. "Ready?" Sarah asked and Emma nodded.

"Alright, like I said, take good care of my son, he needs a wife like you."

"Gee, what made you say that?"

"Because he once lost a wife and he could use someone that will fill him." Sarah said as she looked down to the floor and frowned. Emma paused a bit before looking back up to Sarah. "What happened?" Emma asked, genuinely concerned for Robert's behavior. "I think it's best of Robert tells you himself," Sarah said as she cleared her throat and smiled at Emma.

Before she knows it Emma, Forbes and a young good looking guy named Charlie is standing on the stage. They're waiting for Robert to show up. "Is he always late?" Emma asked as she leaned to whisper in Forbes' ear. "No, he's just nervous to see the regiments because he didn't think many of them would show up," Forbes said as he shakes his head. Then finally he showed up.

Robert nods to several regiments and stares a little bit longer at the older man that looks like Morgan Freeman. Robert arrived to the stage with the horse. "Good morning, Major and Ms. Taylor," Robert said with his hand on his hat to salute them. Being unaware she is, she is dazed into Robert's eyes. Forbes nudged her. "Huh? Oh, good morning, sir." Emma said after she shakes her head and smiled sheepishly to Robert. Robert gives her a disapproving stare to Emma before looking back to the regiments.

"Good morning gentlemen, I am Colonel Robert Gould Shaw." Robert paused a bit before gulping because he's nervous. "I am your commanding officer. It is a great pleasure to see you all here today. It is my hope that the same courage, spirit, and honor, which has brought us together, will one day restore this Union." The regiments didn't cheer or say anything so Robert looked back to Forbes and Emma before looking back to the regiments. "May God bless us all!" Robert shouted. The regiments cheered and suddenly Robert have sheer amount of courage inside of him.

_Maybe this wouldn't be bad after all,_ Robert thought.

Before Emma knew it, she is on the horse and the horse is white. Very beautiful horse Emma might add. She looked at Robert and Forbes that are talking in front of her, she wanted to know what they're talking about. Emma looked down at Thomas that are reading a book and another man with the tan hat on him is pointing at the book that Thomas was reading.

"Good book, brother?" the man asked as his stuttering seems to take effect. "Yes it is, actually. The name's Searles, Thomas Searles." Thomas said with a smile on his face as he shakes his hands with the man. "Jupiter Sharts, sir. What it 'bout, that book?" Jupiter asked while pointing at the book.

Thomas began talking about the essays that Emma couldn't understand. "It's a collection of essays, actually... Fourier, Emerson... all the transcendentalists." Thomas looked back to Jupiter, excepting him to understand what he just said. Jupiter nods while smiling as if he understood what Thomas is talking about. "It got pictures?" Jupiter, the poor guy, asked him. Thomas shakes his head. "Y-you teach me?" Jupiter asked as if he's the puppy waiting for his master to say yes. Thomas laughed while nodding, "Of course I will be happy to teach you," Thomas said as he put his hand on Jupiter's shoulder.

Emma cannot help but smile, at least they're making friends while Emma is having a hard time making friends. "Hey, you up there!" Emma looked down to the voice of the person that shouted to her. It's Morgan Freeman. "What is your name chil'?" he asked her. "Emma Taylor, sir. You?" Emma asked, although knowing his name already. "Rawlins. I'm sorry if I'm rude…but women ain't supp'sed to be at war with the men." Rawlins said. Emma said, "I've seen the war, sir. I'm more gladly to help out the Colonel." Rawlins nodded and smiled a bit at her.

"You're very brave, ma'am."

"Please call me Emma."

"Alright Emma, if you in trouble or som'thin' please come to Rawlins." Rawlins said as he put his hand on the horse and smiled at her. Emma laughed as she nodded. Unaware that the men from other army is calling out names. Robert and Forbes stopped when one of the men from the other army called out for Emma. "Hey! There isn't a whore in the army! But I'd be glad to have her!" then the men laughed. Emma glared at the man that called out to her. She looked back to Robert and Forbes, she wasn't excepting to see the reaction from the two men.

Forbes looks like he's ready to kill them while Robert looks so angry that he would come over to talk to them and then would kill them. But Robert just waves it off and continues on. Forbes looked at Emma. "Don't worry about them, as long as you're with us, you'll be fine." Forbes said as he walked the horse towards to her. Emma nodded, feeling grateful for him to be with her because she isn't sure if she can trust that women can walk around being free and alone like she did in her time but obviously here is so much different.

"Why are they calling me whore?" Emma asked to Forbes. "Well, because you're a red haired woman. Red haired women are unfashioned and that they're the ones that whoring around with men in the army and others just to get money," Forbes explained. Emma is appalled by what this world had come into. "What! I'm not that—" Emma stammering as the blush creep up towards her. Forbes nodded, "I know you're not. You're special it seems to me," Forbes smiled while winking at her.

They stopped for the night as they arrived to the camp. "Ms. Taylor?" Robert called out to Emma as she jump out of her horse and looked at Robert. Robert's eyes widen a bit as he looked at her.

_The red hair of hers…spun around when she heard my call…I never thought she'd be beautiful. I overheard what Forbes and Ms. Taylor are talking about and it seems Emma isn't the one that would be called whore. Why am I using Emma's first name? Is it because I like her name, very pretty? Oh, she's coming this way, be a man, Robert!_

"Yes, Colonel?" Emma asked as she arrived to meet with Robert. "Good, keep it up. Just call me Colonel or Shaw, is that clear?" he said, Emma nodded. "Alright, you're going to be sharing the bunk with Forbes and other men. Don't worry, they are well aware of your condition and you will not be getting the same treatment as the women out there. You are to be expected. If you have a special condition that you cannot tell us, just go to the nurse. She's a woman here, just you and her. You understand everything I told you?" Robert asked after explaining everything to Emma. Emma nodded, "Yes, sir. Is there anything else?" she asked, she wanted to do a good job and wanted to show Robert that she can handle this. "Yes, if any of these men are doing anything to you that you're not comfortable, just come to me. Alright?" he spoke gently with his eyes soften. Emma nodded, "I will sir." "Alright, you're dismissed." Robert saluted to Emma and she returned them.

After Emma walked away, Robert let out a breath that he wasn't even aware that he's holding it. _This girl will be the end of me…_

_ This guy will be the end of me…_Emma thought after she glanced to Robert. This will be a lot harder than it seems to be. 


	4. Embarrassment

**Hello, I'm back to Glorious! I'm not abandoning it, I just have so many other things to worry about! Love the reviews! Thank you so much! Now, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

Chapter Four: Embarrassment

Emma grumbled as she slept. "Emma," a man called out to her. Emma moaned, "Please let me sleep, five more minutes." "I couldn't let you sleep in, I was sent to wake you." Emma opened her eyes and she blinked a couple times to turn her head and saw Forbes touching her shoulder as if he was about to wake her up. Emma sat up, realized that this was not a dream. "Uh, okay. Why?" she asked while she rubbed her eyes, "Robert wants you in his office, now." Forbes said.

Emma immediately stood up and she runs to grab the boots that were a little too big for her, almost as tall to her knees but she didn't care. She wanted to let Robert know that she would not slack off. Apparently he thought that she does.

She's going to prove him wrong.

Emma ran out of the officer's barrack and she nearly tripped over a rock when she saw Trip and Thomas bickering among others. Emma stopped running and she stopped at the cabin where Robert lived. Emma took out a deep breath and she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Robert said from inside. Emma walked in and she looked at him.

"Ah, Ms. Taylor, I want you to hand out breakfast to the troops and the officers, if you please."

"Now?"

Robert smiled a bit with his brown eyes softened a bit, he stood up from his desk and walked over to Emma. Emma nodded, she turned around to walk away. "Ms. Taylor!" Robert called out, she stopped walking and she turned around to look at the colonel wondering why he called out to her again.

"You know outside will be pouring, are you sure you want to wear that?" Robert asked once he looked at her body, to see what she wore. Emma looked down to brown pants and white shirt that the officers let her wore but it's too big for her, Emma doesn't care. "Really? It's raining right now?" Emma asked as she turned around to look at outside, alas, the clouds were transforming grey right now.

Emma had a secret that no one knew of: she's terrified of thunderstorms.

"No," Robert said, he could tell her wide eyes were filled with fears, he wanted to know but he cannot: that would be fraternization. "But it will be soon," Robert added when his head cocked to her. Emma looked back to Robert and let out a relieved sigh, "Oh good!" her smile faltered.

"You may go, dismissed!"

Emma nods once and saluted to Robert, she turned around to walk away out of his cabin. "Are you alright, Emma? You look like you're going to be sick," Forbes asked, concerned for his newfound friend. "I'm fine," Emma said, she didn't realize how pale she looked, paler when she left Robert's cabin.

"Really, I'm fine, Forbes."

"Eh, you sure?" he asked, he wasn't sure if he should leave her alone if she does indeed get sick. Emma nodded with the stiff smile. Her hand was on his arm to assure him that she will be okay. "I'll be fine," she said.

Emma walked briskly away from Forbes because she didn't feel like she wanted to get the lectures. She arrived to the mess hall and saw several chefs cleaning up the tables, Emma walked over to them.

"Hello, Rob—Colonel Shaw ordered me to come here to help you guys out with breakfast,"

"Humph, cook." One of the chefs said.

"Wait what?"

Emma doesn't cook in the 1800s, she knows how to cook in the future but she doesn't know how to cook in the past. "You're a lady, so cook!" he said. Emma huffed and glared at him. She walked away to the kitchen and sees so many pot and pans, so many jars full of food that she doesn't know what's what.

Emma grumbled when she began cooking and after a while the chef that called her out to cook came and took over for her. "Put the plates down on the table where the chili was," the chef said. Emma nods once and she walked over to the table. Emma grunted when she picked up the plates that were full in her arms, she didn't think she could do this but let's hope that she's not clumsy.

"Ah, Emma!" Emma yelped when she accidently dropped the plates on the table, luckily they didn't crash. She turned around slowly to send a death glare that would be death to the men that were here in Camp Readville. "Ah, sorry." Forbes smiles sheepishly when he realized what's wrong. "What?" Emma asked while she rolled her eyes. "I was going to tell you but I forgot." Forbes said then he put his hands behind his back with the smile that were held back. She can see that Forbes was having a hard time holding his laughter while his face was pink.

"You did that to scare me, didn't you?" Emma asked with the glare once more. "Ah, nothing beats scaring people for fun," Forbes chuckled and smiled at Emma. "Laugh and I'll start a food fight," Emma growled at him. "Taylor!" the chef that wanted her to cook called out to her, Emma turned around to look at the chef.

"Get ready," he said. Emma nods then she turned around to look at Forbes but he already left to talk to Robert.

Emma sighed and she went to the back of the table where so many foods were on it, Emma puts on the apron and she dug out of the food to put it on the plates for the black men.

Emma had never seen men look so happy to see such a gross food, she's guessing that they had little food when they were slaves, they were glad to have great amount of goop than little food of bread.

Emma felt ashamed that she didn't appreciate what the past had done for the future and she didn't know about it.

"Ms. Taylor!"

"What?!" Emma shouted and she accidently scooped the spoon over someone, she turned around and saw…

Robert, looking down to his uniform that was filled with goop, Robert closed his eyes to control his temper when he looked up to see Emma, red face like beets, her eyes watered a bit, her jaw opened and she tried to stammer an apology to Robert.

She stumbled, the spoon clattered to the ground and she runs off outside.

Robert's eyes softened when he noticed Emma runs off out of embarrassment. Robert sighed and he looked around to find napkins so that he can be cleaned, to talk to Emma about this. He knew she didn't mean to do that to him, "Robert? Are you alright?" Robert turned to look at Forbes that looked at him with such concern for his friend. "Yes, I'm going to get cleaned up and talk to Ms. Taylor," Robert looked down to clean up the mess.

"You're not going to punish her are you?" Forbes asked, fearing for the worst for Emma.

"No,"

With that, he walked away to find Emma. And hopefully that she would listen to him.

**Review, message and leave comments! **


	5. A Talk with the Colonel and meet Mulcahy

**Hello! I'm back! I'm so SO SORRY that I didn't come back because I've been busy with school and work (This year is my last year of college, YAY!) Since I'm on my winter break I can write some more! **

**Here it is and enjoy!**

Chapter Five: A Talk with the Colonel and Meet Sergeant Mulcahy

Robert saw Emma standing outside, looking at the trees near the tents of one of the soldiers. He sighed when he looked down at the wet brown ground—which rained last night—then he looked back up at the red haired woman with her back facing him. He bit his bottom lips nervously as he looked around to make sure there was no one behind him or was watching him.

He's never much of an attention seeker, anyways.

Emma puts her hand on her forehead and the blush never left her face because she couldn't stand of how embarrassed she was when she did that accident on Colonel Shaw. _How could I have been so stupid! Stupid, stupid…_Emma thought as she ran her hand through her hair. "Ms. Taylor," Robert said. Emma refused to turn her head because she didn't want to be embarrassed by the Colonel. Or embarrassed him, at least.

"Ms. Taylor, please look at me." Emma refused to comply his order as she sniffled and her hair hid her face.

"Emma, please look at me." Robert spoke softer and gentle that made Emma look up and she turned around slowly to meet the Colonel's gentle brown eyes as his hands were still behind his back, like always. _Did he just call me by my first name? _Emma thought when she first heard him say that. "Yes, sir?" Emma asked, she felt nervous as she noticed that he still have the mess on his chest, and Robert didn't even noticed it. Maybe he's being kind to Emma and didn't want her to be embarrassed?

Or entirely something else?

"About what just happened, I…it's not entirely your fault, Ms. Taylor. You weren't paying any attention to where you put the spoon is….so for that, I apologize if I ever happen to embarrass you."  
"You—you didn't embarrass me, sir. Like you said, I wasn't paying any attention, I just got so embarrassed because of the troops were laughing at me and I didn't want to be punished for something so meaningless." With that, Robert nodded and he looked down to the ground again, which Emma had seems to noticed a lot.

"I understand, I will not punish you for doing so, but if you did it on purpose then I have no choice but to punish you. You understand?" Robert asked when he looked back into Emma's blue eyes. Emma nodded, incited that she understood what he meant. Robert sighed, his shoulders sagged as if he just felt the world weighted off of him. Emma smiled lightly, she felt so much better right now, knowing that Robert wasn't mad at her.

"But aren't you going to clean this up?" Emma asked once she pointed at the mess she made when Robert seemed to forget that he had a mess on him after all. Robert looked down, "That's alright, you can clean this up, my dear. But for now, we must meet with this sergeant Mulcahy." Robert turned around and he walked away, expecting Emma to follow and she did.

Emma never thought she'd heard him say something so affectionate to someone, not even Thomas and Forbes, but it felt nice that she got this attention that no one ever gave her in the future.

Maybe, just maybe, 1863 wasn't so bad after all, she hadn't thought of the future, her home, her parents, and she hadn't missed it. Not even once.

Robert and Emma arrived to the cabin where there's a tall man with brown mustache and his stance was strong and powerful like he's a mountain. His eyes were brown and he wore the same uniform and kepi navy hat on his head. Emma looked up and down his body, he really was tall! Emma gulped when she recognized him as Sergeant Mulcahy and she knew he's one tough birdie.

"Sergeant Mulcahy?"

"Sir!" Sgt. Mulcahy saluted to Robert and spoke so loud that terrified poor Emma to her shoes as she took a step back and went behind Robert's back because she felt safe with him away from the intimidating man. "Sgt. Mulcahy, how's the trip?" Robert asked freely. Mulcahy looked at Emma for a mere glance and went back to the colonel. "Fine, sir. When shall I start?" he asked.

"You may began tomorrow," Robert nodded as if he just decided that and looked at an empty spot right next to him, but only to find Emma right behind him. Robert turned fully and asked, "Ms. Taylor? What on Earth are you doing back here?"

"Uh, looking at the trees behind you?" Emma asked, she certainly didn't want Mulcahy to know that he scared her. Robert scoffed and rolled his eyes a bit as he nodded his head to the two suitcases right beside Mulcahy, "Please do put these two suitcases in the officers' room." Robert ordered her to do so.

Emma saluted to Robert and she muttered, "Yessir." She walked over to the suitcases and she was about to pick up the suitcases but it's too heavy for her. _Geez! How many clothes did this guy bring? What does he have in there? Bricks? _Emma thought when she grunted in effort, she turned in embarrassment that she couldn't pick both of them up.

"Forbes!" Robert shouted, Forbes stopped walking and he turned to Robert. "Major, help Ms. Taylor with the suitcases, if you please." Robert ordered his friend to help Emma out. Forbes saluted to Robert and muttered a 'yes sir' to him, he went over to Emma's side and picked up one suitcase while Emma picked up one.

At least for Emma, one's enough for her to carry all the way to the men's room where the officers slept. Emma slept in the corner of the officers' room, not surrounding by all these men, but a perfect corner for herself only.

"Not much fun, isn't it?" Forbes asked when he whiffed off his cigar to let the smoke come out of his mouth. Emma coughed when the cigar smoke near her face. "Nope," Emma croaked when she looked up to see Forbes smirked down at her. After they put the suitcases down in the officers' room, they walked outside to see Robert walking down to meet them halfway.

"I need you two in my office, now." Robert hissed through the cold and he walked away, leaving Forbes and Emma confused as heck.

"What did we do?" Emma asked when she turned to look at Forbes. "I have no idea, sweetie. Let's go and find out, eh?" Forbes asked when he looked back to see his best friend walking away into his office.

Forbes and Emma walked over to the office and Emma quickly ran inside because outside was just too cold for her and she didn't have the right clothing to keep her warm, and she'd doubt that Robert would just give her his poncho for warmth anyways. She probably thought he hated her.

"What is this, Robert?" Forbes asked once he stepped inside and closed the door while Robert sat down on the chair, looking at Emma and Forbes.

"I want you two to supervise the training of the Sgt. Mulcahy and advise me if he did any inappropriate remarks, or ill-treated the soldiers, understand?" Robert advised to Emma and Forbes. His brown eyes glanced back and forth between the two people that stood in front of his desk. "Yes, sir." Forbes said, saluted to him and Emma did the same thing, only she remained quiet because she's very cold and thought she might be sick.

"Major, you may leave, but I wish to speak to Ms. Taylor alone, if you please." Robert said as he stood up and Forbes nodded. Forbes walked out of the door, leaving Emma alone with Robert. Emma rubbed her arms to try to keep herself warm despite being in the warmest cabin there was.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked, Emma looked up to meet his eyes, she nodded. Sometimes, Emma didn't want to admit that she's cold or sick. "I'm fine, Ro-sir."

"Emma, you're cold, you ought to think of wearing warmer clothes. If you need, I have my own poncho that you can use." Robert sighed, as if he had enough of his daughter's lying to him directly in the face. Emma looked down, she didn't want to admit to the infamous colonel that she's weak. She didn't want to show it at all.

"Alright, I'll ask for your help, sir." Emma said. With that, she did a sloppy salute and she looked at the man with a serious look on her face, she turned around and walked away without Robert saying anything to her.

Robert sighed again when Emma walked away and he felt a bit hurt that Emma just walked away without saying a good day or something like that, she didn't even acknowledged him at all. _Good God, Emma must have hated me. What did I ever do wrong? No! Mustn't fraternize with Ms. Taylor. She would be so difficult for me to ignore…_

Meanwhile Emma stopped walking and looked at the cabin, she inhaled deeply which she let it out. _Why did I act like that to Robert? He's a sweet man, maybe. I shouldn't try to be friendly to Robert. But he's dashing, charming, sweet, handsome…oh God. _Emma's eyes widened when she put her hand on her mouth as she realized something.

Emma Taylor started to like Colonel Robert Gould Shaw.

_What had I done? _

**There! All finished! I know Emma's quick at falling in love with Robert, but don't worry, I'll make this a slow burn for you readers! Also, I'm so sick with the cough and stuffed nose that I can't hardly breathe, but at least I finished it for you. **** Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
